Marriage Is Tuff
by anna1234567891012345
Summary: Hermione and Ron just got married. But then something gose wrong and Hermione and Ron brake up. Will Hermione find love again, and will is last?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV!

Me and Ron had just gotten married Sunday of last week, also known as Easter. I had been thinking about it lately because, when our lips touched I didn't feel a spark like I usually do, actually I didn't feel anything, it just felt blah. Right now Ron was at work and I was trying to brush out my mass of brown, bushy hair which always took me forever and gave me time to think. Truly, I hated it when I had time to think because it was mostly about stuff to worry about which I was so good at that it got annoying. It was like kill me before I keep worrying, but anyways back to the kiss. I was so excited and ready but it turned out blah, it was so wired.

After brushing through my hair I thought of what we- me and Ron- were spouse to do today. Today me and Ron were looking for a house and a car. I had an idea on what type of car I wanted but, I don't think Ron did. I wanted a van, just some type of van so, if we do have kids (not saying I want to right now. It's just maybe later) we have room for them. I also wanted a big house, but not too big to were it was uncomfortable, just one to were it felt homey. I also wanted a lake or pond in the back to make it feel more comforting. And I wanted something in the country.

That was all the requests I had, and Ron, he had none. It was kind of like he wasn't even going to be staying there except to sleep. It was odd, but, I have to put trust inn him. After I was done thinking I went to mine and Ron's room, which is painted a cream color. I looked in my closet and tried to find something to wear. I ended up wearing a nice blue and white tank top and a pair of shorts, since it was 99 degrees outside today.

And also the fact that our house doesn't have air conditioning. I then walked to the bathroom to put on the little makeup I wore. Such as eye shadow and lipstick. Then I checked the clock and it was 7:30, 20 minutes away from when I had to leave to go to work.

So I sat down and made some pancakes for breakfast. By the time I was done with my pancakes, it was time to leave. I took some floo powder, steeped in the fireplace, and shouted. I then steeped out at my job. I work in Hogsmade, at the Tree Broomsticks. It was fun because you got to meet new people. It wasn't fun because sometimes you didn't want to meet that person. But, life goes on I guess.

After work I decided to go visit Ron at work. I used the floo to get to his job. His job was working at the ministry. He was the minister. I had walked in and was greeted by a lot of "Hello" and "Congratulations". I think I spoke to everyone there. Finally, I got to Ron's office. I didn't bother knocking because he was my husband. But, when I entered I wished I had knocked, because there was Lavender on Ron's lap, kissing him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran out of the room crying.

"It's not what you think it is!" Ron yelled, running after me, trying to stop me. My tears just kept flowing. I ran into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Malfoy. "Get out of my way, Mudblood!" Malfoy insulted. I didn't really care as I ran and cried. I stopped at the park to catch my breath.

Ginny ended up finding me. "Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked. "I was going to visit Ron at work. I entered the room without knocking, considering I'm his wife. Well, I entered the room and found Lavender in his lap and he was kissing her. It was horrible," I told Ginny still crying. "Hermione, I'm going to kill my brother, don't worry," Ginny comforted me.

"Thank you, Ginny," I said as my tears slowed down. "Well, I have to go kick my brothers butt, see ya latter," Ginny said as she left. "See ya," I said but I don't think she herd me. Since me and Ron were over, I decided to go to the devoice office. That's when I realized that Ron was the devoice person, and he would never let us get a devoice, no matter how much I begged. Yet I still had to try. I walked back to his office and this time I knocked. After 10 seconds I herd a "come in," from Ron. I entered the room and Ron looked so shocked. Lavender was still there, standing in a corner, looking guilty. "

"Ron or Mr. Weasley, I would like- no- love to have a devoice," I said in a blank voice. "Why?" Ron asked. I looked at him closely to make sure he wasn't joking about the question, but he wasn't. "I think both you and Lavender know why," I said, starting to get angry. "Fine," he said very calmly and blankly. I stared at him. I didn't expect him to say yes but, woo I'm rid of him!

Ron finished writing up the papers and I bid him goodbye, then left. I used the floo to get to Ron's house to pack my things. I went to the room and grabbed my clothes. When I was done packing I went and grabbed my keys for _my_ flying car. My flying car is green with silver trimming, my favorite colors.

Most people said I was betraying my house because of my favorite colors but I ignored them. They-after a while- stopped. So that's my flying car. After I found my keys, I got in my car and flew to my parents house.

When I got there I left my bags in the car and got out. I went up to my parents apartment and knocked on the door. My father answered the door. "Hi dad," I said. "Hi 'Mione, why do you look so sad and mad?" my father asked with a worried look on his face.

"Dad, I'll tell you but I would like it if I could tell you and mom at the same time," I said, trying to smile. "Well your mother should be home in about ten minutes and we have some news to tell you too," my dad told me. Me and my father talked about random things such as family and friends.

When my mom got home I let them talk first. "Well, Honey, for one, you were adopted. For two, your real family wants you back. Last but not lest, you have a twin," my father said. I was so shocked. "Honey you can speak now. Honey, are you okay?" my mom asked. Just as she said that I passed out. I woke up two hours later in a hospital room. The first thing I saw was Harry, my mum and my dad. I tried to get out of bed but, I couldn't, my head hurt too much, and the fact that Harry pushed me back down.

"Hey!" I said, my voice sounding hoarse. "'Mione you have to lay down and rest," Harry argued. It was annoying but I did as he said. I stayed up and about a half hour later my parents were sighing release papers. I was out of the hospital within the hour. When I got home mum asked, "What did you want to tell us?" she asked it questioningly. "Well, me and Ron broke up," I said.

"Oh, Honey, why?" my dad asked. "Well I caught him kissing Lavender," I said calmly. "Well we're sorry, Honey," my dad and mum said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day my mum and dad let me rest. Mostly, I just watched T.V. I checked the clock and it was 5:00. I went back to watching T.V. I was sooo bored. Then all of a sudden my mother came bursting into the living room.

"What do you need, mum?" I asked, kindly. "Honey, tomorrow were going to see your real family. I thought you would like to know," my mum told me. I was so excited. "Thanks mum!" I said happily as I raced upstairs to pick out my outfit. I choose a light green tank top and a white skirt. My shoes where my only pair of white high heels and I picked my green purse. I also dug through my drawers to find my sliver chain necklace. It had a charm that said Hermione in green. I found it and set everything on my dresser.

I then grabbed a towel and raced for the shower. I first washed my hair. The water felt good on my muscles. Then I remembered that I didn't know who my parents were. When I was done I got out and dried myself off. I put my PJ's on, then went to bed

The next morning I woke up at 7:30 and got a bowl of cereal. When I was done I went to my room and put my hair up in a bun. Then I got dressed. I first put on my tank top then my skirt. I then put on some green eye shadow and light pink lipstick. After that I had my dad help me with my necklace. Then I got my purse. Only me and my mum where going to see my new family. We got into my flying car. Then I remembered I didn't know where to go.

"Umm, mum, where do I go?" I asked. "If I'm looking at this right you head north," she said. "That's where the purebloods live," I said making sure she was giving me the right way. "Then yep, we're going the right way," my mum said. "So my family is a pureblood family?" I asked. "Yep it sure is," my mother said calmly. " Please tell me it's not the Malfoy's. I would rather kill myself before I met them," I said true fully. "Well, it's not so you're lucky," my mother said. I stopped guessing until we were in their driveway. "This is where Blaise Zabini lives. Am I a Zabini?" I asked. My mother nodded. "That means that I'm Blaise's twin," I said acknowledging it. "Dose Blaise know I'm his twin?" I asked.

"No, he's going to find out though," my mum said smiling. We then walked up to the door. My mother knocked because I was too nervous. Blaise answered the door. "Hel- what are you doing here Hermi- Granger?" Blaise asked. I looked at my mother and she nodded. "You mean Zabini instead of Granger," I said smirking. "What?" Blaise yelled. He sounded so confused and helpless that it was almost, almost funny. "What? Little Blaise doesn't know what I'm talking about?" I said in a childish voice. After I said that I got a stern look from my mother, saying I went a little too far. But I thought, _oh well, he deserved it from years of torching me. _Just then Mrs. Zabini walked to the door. "Why, hello Hermione. You look lovely today!" Mrs. Zabini said in a sweet voice.

I was excepting her to be mean and snobby but she was sooo nice that it was scary. "Blaise, Honey, this is your twin, Hermione," said Mrs. Zabini. "Hermione come in and take a seat and we'll tell you and Blaise your story, okay?" she asked in such a sweet voice. "Sure," I said in my normal voice. Then Mrs. Zabini walked inside, my mum followed after her. I was about to follow my mum and Mrs. Zabini when Blaise pushed me back outside. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what you know that I don't," Blaise answered. "Oh, well that's easy. You're my twin, there you go that's all they would tell me," I said. "Okay," he said a little shock showing on his face. Then he let me walk inside. He then followed me in soon after. "What took you kids so long?" my mum asked. "Nothing," Blaise said. "We were just talking," I said. "Okay," my mum said unsure. "Well, Hermione are you ready to hear your story?" Mrs. Zabini asked. "Yeah," me and Blaise said at the same time. "Well, you guys are twins and Hermione is older by three minutes," Mrs. Zabini started but then a bell rang. "Be back in a minute," Mrs. Zabini said and went to go answer the door. I pried at the door to see who it was and there, standing in the doorway was none other that Draco Malfoy. My mouth fell open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on in Draco, Honey, you might want to know this too," I herd Mrs. Zabini say in her sweet voice. He entered the room. "Hey Blai- What are you doing here mud blood?" Malfoy yelled. "You'll find out," I said almost laughing at his confusion. "Hermione is my older twin," Blaise said with a sarcastic sweetness and a sarcastic smile. "What?" Malfoy yelled again. "Draco, please stop yelling, we could all do without it," Mrs. Zabini said kindly and polity. Oh, yeah I almost forgot, remember a few years ago when Malfoy threw Harry a note. Yeah it was actually for me. It said:

Hermione,

Do you like me or not. Answer true fully and I will too.

I had crumpled it up and threw it away. We never brought it up after that. But, yeah that's what happened. Now will continue. "Yes, ma'. I'm sorry," Malfoy said. "Um. Mrs. Zabini, will you continue with the story?" I asked polity, very curious. "Yes," Mrs. Zabini said. "Well, the night we brought you home we found a note on the door that said Voldemore wanted you. So, we thought the only way to keep you safe was to put you in a muggle orphanage," she stopped because I raised my hand.

She nodded at me. "Why did Voldamere want me?" I asked. "Oh, because he knew you were going to be the smartest witch of your age," Mrs. Zabini answered. "Okay," I replied. "Well now that Voldmore is dead we figure it's safe for us to get you back. Plus, Blaise, this is the reason we fled the war," Mrs. Zabini finished. Malfoy raised his hand. "What, Draco?" Mrs. Zabini asked with her sweet voice, curiously. "So Granger is a pureblood?" Malfoy asked. "No Mrs. Granger is a muggle. But everyone else in this room is a pureblood," Mrs. Zabini answered kindly. "Okay," Malfoy said sounding freaked. "Oh Hermione I almost forgot to tell you. You have a charm put on you to keep you from looking like yourself. You will still stay the same size and height, just different look," Mrs. Zabini said.

She cased a spell then she made a mirror appear. I now had a lighter brown eye color. My skin was tanner and my hair was straight. I also had side bangs, which looked really cool. My hair was also down to my waist. I looked around. My mums eyes were really wide, Mrs. Zabini was smiling, Blaise's and Malfoy's mouths were open and there eyes almost dropped out of their heads with how big they were.

"Shut your mouths boys, you don't want to catch flys," I said. Their checks turned a dark red and they looked mad that I had caught them staring. "Blaise, Honey, please show Hermione to her room," Mrs. Zabini asked. Blaise beckoned me to follow him. I did and Malfoy followed me. He led me to a door and walked in, I walked in too. When Malfoy walked in he shut the door. "Okay, listen Hermione, we- me and Draco- are in charge here. Bother us and we have trouble. Clear?" Blaise said. "Malfoy doesn't even live here, why would he be in charge for one. For two I'm older doesn't that have any impact. Three I have no idea were anything is. And four why are you guys in my room?" I said a little angry.

"The first, he's here most of the time. The second, no it doesn't have any impact. The third, I'll show you around if you agree to the rules. The fourth, because we can be," Blaise answered. "Fine, I guess I agree, but if you guy do anything to me that I don't like I will get revenge," I agreed. "Okay, I'm glad that's clear. Now we'll show you around the house," Blaise said. I realized Malfoy was in the room. He was staring at…_me._ "What?" I asked Malfoy. "Nothing," he said. Okay, I'll show you around tomorrow. Right now me and Draco have a game to play," Blaise said. "Oh, no," I herd Malfoy say as he left the room. I started to unpack my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV

Me and Blaise had just left Hermione's room. We were aparentaly going to play a game, which is most likely truth or dare on Hermione only. Which I turned out to be right about.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise asked, saying truth in a loud voice and dare in a smaller voice.

"Truth,"

"Do you like my twin?"

I had to answer the truth but I really didn't want to. "Yes," I said in a whisper.

"I knew it!" Blaise said…..happily.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked Blaise, keeping my voice blank.

"Dare."

This was exactly what I wanted.

"I dare you to tell your sister she looks hot," I said smiling devilishly.

"Later."

"Truth or Dare?" he asked again, but this time doing the opposite of what he had done last time.

"Dare," I said thinking, _how bad could it be? _I was sooo wrong.

"Kiss Hermione!" he said like it was the best thing in the world. It was so wired.

"Fine,"

I stood up and walked out the door. I went to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I entered into the room. "Aren't you suppose to be with Blaise?" Hermione asked me politely.

"Yeah, but I left for a minute," I answered lamely.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"Hermione I've got to do something," I said then kissed her before she had time to do anything. At first she was very tence and didn't move. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed. She moved closer and her arms found their way around my neck. I was in haven. Then we both pulled away for air.

She kissed me one more time but before I could acknowlage it she pulled away and ran to the bathroom. I walked back to Blaise's room in a daze. It was prefect until she pulled away the second time.

"Did you kiss her? What happened? Tell me everything," Blaise bombarded me sounding like a girl.

"The first, yes. The second, she kissed me, steeped closer, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then we both pulled away for air. Then she kissed me again, but pulled back early. She then ran to the bathroom," I answered.

"I think she likes you mate," Blaise said. I nodded. I was still in a daze as he asked me more questions about the kiss.

Hermione's POV

I ran to the bathroom. I had kissed Draco Malfoy, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I loved it and I kissed him again. I can't believe that. I pulled my cell out of my pocket. I needed to talk to someone.

I called Ginny. Ginny was my best friend so I hoped she would understand and didn't go yelling that I was a traitor. After three rings it went to her voice mail. So instead of calling someone, I turned on my favorite song. All of a sudden I herd footsteps.

" Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked sounding a little worried. I wasn't sure what to say so I said the truth.

"No."

"I'm coming in Hermione."

"'Kay,"

He entered a second later. I turned off my phone.

"What's wrong 'Mione, is it that you're married and I kissed you or what?" Draco asked sounding concerned.

"Draco, for one, I'm not married, I got a divorce two days ago. And it's just that I'm mad at myself because I kissed you and I didn't even know if you liked me…," I said truly, trailing off.

"Well, Hermione remember that note I threw to you but Harry caught?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, well you threw it away. I got it back and would like you to answer it now and I promise I'll tell you the truth no matter what you say," Draco said.

"Yes I do Like you," I said sheepishly.

"My answer is yes, I like you, too. It has been the same answer since I sent you the note."

I now felt dumb for not answering the question when he first sent it. I just realized that me and Draco where sitting on the floor together, alone. I crawled over to Draco.

"Draco, I think you should go back to Blaise," I said it to were only he could hear.

"No for a few more minutes I'm going to stay here with you," he said smiling. I smiled back and Draco kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and it became deeper. I loved his lips on mine it was wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

_1 year later_

It was exactly one year away form the bathroom thing. I'm now 22. Me and Draco are still together. I had moved into the Zabini's house. Me and Blaise had learned to live with each other. My mother visits me every other week. Today me, Draco, and Blaise where watching a game. I was sitting with Draco. Every once in while he would kiss my head.

"I have to use the bathroom," I said getting up and leaving.

Draco's POV

When Hermione left, I went to the porch, got down on one knee and waited.

Hermione's POV

I finished in the bathroom and went to the sitting room.

"Draco went to the porch," Blaise said.

"Oh, okay," I said as I walked in the way of the porch. I opened the door and saw Draco. I smiled.

"Hermione, I know you have to be scared, but, will you marry me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," I said, knowing that Draco was the right one. He stood up, slipped the ring on my finger, then swung me around in a circle. I was sooo happy.

_6 months later_

Today me and Draco were getting married. I had a long, white, sparkling dress. We were having an outdoor wedding. It was beautiful. Our wedding colors were white and yellow. For our honeymoon we were going to Draco's beach house.

My dad or Mr. Granger came to get me. He was walking me down the isle. Ginny was my bridesmaid. Blaise was Draco's best man. My dad started walking and I slowly followed. When we got up there all I did was stare up at Draco. I almost missed my "I do". Draco was staring at me too. Then Draco suddenly kissed me. I sunk into the kiss not even noticing the crowd clapping and screaming with joy.

All of a sudden he broke away.

"I love you," I said under my breath.

"I love you, too." Draco said back.

We then walked out to give hugs. After we were done we took the limo to the airport and then we were off on our honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd person's POV

Draco and Hermione ended up having three kids. Two girls and one boy. The boy was named Scorpius Malfoy, he had blond hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. Rose Malfoy-one of their girls- had brown hair and eyes like her mother. Luanna Malfoy- their other girl- had blond hair and sliver eyes like her father.

Harry and Ginny got married. They had two kids one boy named James Potter who has black hair and green eyes like his father. They also had one girl named Miranda Potter who has red hair and blue eyes like her mother.

Ron and Lavender had one boy named Albus Weasley who had brown hair and blue eyes. They also adopted Hugo who had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

Luna and Neville got married and had one girl named Lily who has blond hair and blue eyes.

Rose married James, Scorpius married Lily, Luanna married Albus, and Hugo married Miranda.

They all lived as happy as could be.


End file.
